


Happy Birthday and Marry Christmas

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Smutt, Fingering, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, My christmas gift to you guys, One Shot, Orgasm delayal, Smutt, Yaoi, for my fans of First Impressions, happy birthday levi, here have some smutt for xmas, writen in 3rd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday, Levi.”</p><p>Eren greeted his older lover as he opened the door, knowing he would normally come straight to his bedroom to take a shower after work. His tan body adorned with nothing but the brand new black lace lingerie set and red ribbon, tied in a neat bow gathered on his head. From where the younger male sat on the bed, all you could see was the faint outline of the raven’s smirk as he stood at the threshold of their bedroom. </p><p>“Eren, I’m not saying I don’t like this, because I fucking love it, but why-?”</p><p>“Do you not want it?” The golden-skinned male asked, peering shyly at his lover in the dimly lit bedroom. </p><p>Throughout the day Eren had been planning his little ‘present’ for Levi. He thought Levi would love him being his Birthday gift since he didn’t have much money to buy two. After all, he boyfriend of three years should be receiving two. One for his birth anniversary and one for Christmas. </p><p>“Eren, you didn’t have to do this. I would have just been fine with a kiss or-.” Eren cut him off abruptly.</p><p>“Then show me how grateful you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday and Marry Christmas

“Eren, what-?”

“Happy birthday, Levi.”

Eren greeted his older lover as he opened the door, knowing he would normally come straight to his bedroom to take a shower after work. His tan body adorned with nothing but the brand new black lace lingerie set and red ribbon, tied in a neat bow gathered on his head. From where the younger male sat on the bed, all you could see was the faint outline of the raven’s smirk as he stood at the threshold bedroom.

“Eren, I’m not saying I don’t like this, because I fucking love it, but why-?”

“Do you not want it?” The golden-skinned male asked, peering shyly at his lover in the dimly lit bedroom.

Throughout the day Eren had been planning his little ‘present’ for Levi. He thought Levi would love him being his Birthday gift, even if it was a bit corny. After all, his boyfriend of three years should be receiving two. One for his birthday and one for Christmas.

“Eren, you didn’t have to do this. I would have just been fine with a kiss or-.” Eren cut him off abruptly.

_“Then show me how grateful you are.”_

Although the younger may have been the bottom in the relationship, his voice echoed a challenge. And the raven-haired millionaire loved challenges, especially those concerning his libido.

The pale man’s aura seemed to change in just those two seconds. His face may be unreadable to anyone, but to Eren, it was his eyes that spoke for him. And what he read was lust.

“One second.” The raven dryly demanded. Anyone could tell that his voice poured need. The sexual tension slowly rose as Levi left the room, leaving the teal-eyed boy to wait.

In reality, it was only just a minute. But, to the twenty-three-year-old eagerly waiting on the bed, it felt like a lifetime. A feeling of nervousness settled into the pit of his stomach, causing him to have doubts.

What if Levi did not like the present he had to give? What if he would make fun of him for it? What if he thought it was silly to give him his body for a gift?

The said raven only came back with a glass of scotch, his suit jacket and tie shed. Even his cuff’s were undone and shoes taken off. His whole demeanor seemingly ‘relaxed’.

Levi must have guessed the reason for his partner’s evident confusion, so before the brunet could ask, he provided an answer.

“I want to be comfy while I’m enjoying this present. Do you mind?” Eren could tell that Levi let his natural French accent leek out here. He was born and raised in France, so he had adapted the language. After moving to the states, his accent had all but vanished. It was sad, really.

Not wanting to leave his lover’s question hanging, he enthusiastically nodded. The boy’s limbs underneath him were starting to slowly grow numb after sitting in a crisscross style for so long. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. He just thought it would be a cute change to their normal take on how they have sex.

Or rather, _how they fucked._

They were just like any other normal couple out there (mostly, anyway). They went on regular dates, had morning cuddles. Eren often brings Levi his lunch when he's at work. There wasn't too many things out of the ordinary.

The only odd thing out there was that they were extremely possessive in bed together. To be honest, it was like a Dom/Sub relationship in bed. So, when they do make love, it was more like fucking non-stop for at least three or four rounds, Levi making sure Eren knew just who he belonged to in every since of the word. And, Eren would be lying if he said he didn’t like the little bit of pain that came with it.

However, this was a special occasion.

Today just seemed like a good day to switch out their kinky leather straps, mouth gauges and blindfold’s with some bright red ribbon and festive bows. A more…gentle turn on their sex life together.

Eren watched eagerly as Levi lazily slid on to the bed, reaching over to the nightstand drawer and pulling out the lube and condom.

Holding the condom wrapper with his teeth, Levi nudged himself to sit right on top of the younger boy’s abdomen, successfully straddling him. Levi smirked at Eren’s lustful expression, eyes lidded, and took a ginger sip from his cup of golden liquor after putting down the two items beside him.

“Hard already, I see.”

“Sh-shutup, you are to.”

That much Eren could tell, Levi had a good-sized play thing, beating Eren’s own by a few inches when erect.

“Now, where should I start? Hmn? I guess some preparation is needed firstly.” The man above him smirked once more, before downing the rest of his drink and setting it down gently on the nightstand. Then, with deft finger’s, he began softly touching the edges of the lace panties.

Eren could feel a bright blush coming to settle against his cheeks as he allowed himself to be pushed down into the mattress. His blush grew even further when Levi hooked a finger under the strap and pulled down the undergarment, not bothering to fully take it off.

Levi regarded the brunet's naked form with lust, and even a hint of fondness. Eren’s grip on the bedsheets underneath him only grew stronger as he awaited the raven to prepare him.

“I like you all wrapped up. A present all for me. I don’t want to share.” Levi said this as he maneuvered himself in between Eren’s legs. He could feel the boy’s muscles tense up in nervousness as his fingertips glided across his hot skin.

Levi could tell Eren was getting nervous, as he always did before sex. Although Eren was no virgin, he still acted like one. It was endearing, nonetheless.

“Relax, Eren. You’re beautiful.” Levi didn’t continue until he had received a firm nod from his partner, and then moving in to kiss his lip’s gently.

With just those words, Eren seemed to relax. His grip lessened on the sheets, and Levi spread Eren's legs farther. Levi took that as a chance to fully settle in between Eren's thighs and pushing his chest against Eren's own. This way, he could slightly ease his nerves by sending gentl butterfly kisses down his neck.

Eren shuddered when his lip’s found the place he loved, right on the junction between his neck and shoulder, stained red with a blush. His mate’s hands had found their way back up to his chest to begin rubbing lightly at his nipples, causing Eren to arch his back.

“L-Levi. Please.” Eren pleaded.

His dick throbbed within the confines of his black lace panties, already leaking pre-come. It was becoming painful now, and all of Levi’s menstruation’s were only making it worse.

“Patience, love. Time is a virtue, and I haven’t even been able to fully enjoy you yet.” Eren whimpered at his words, trying to do anything to get some much-needed friction.

Levi’s mouth had begun to linger to Eren’s chest, sucking in his pert nipples and swirling them around with his tongue. The younger male couldn’t help it, he moaned aloud, arching up into his partner’s mouth and grabbing hold of his lover’s silky black hair.

Once the raven’s mouth finally moved from his nipple, he went straight to work planting tiny hickeys up and down his abdomen, completely ignoring the ribbon in the way, opting to push it around instead.

It felt like forever he would be panting in need, arching his back and heels diffing into the soft duvet under the two males. Levi didn’t budge in the mindset that he had to mark every single patch of skin his beautiful partner had to offer.

His mouth trailed lazy kisses all the way down his body, finally to his hips. There, he kissed both, before leaving a huge hickey on his right protruding bone and licking over the red mark in its stead.

Another moan left Eren’s throat as he felt Levi’s nail dig into his thigh’s before parting them further. The black lace of the hosiery doing nothing to prevent the pain from his vice like grip, or his tiny love bites along the tan skin.

Eren was sure Levi could tell how eager he was just by how much his thigh’s shook in his hold. His lover planted his last two kisses between his thigh’s and crotch area before turning to the swollen red member.

Eren bit his hand, keeping in the moan that threatened to break free as Levi began gently kissing the length presented to him. It twitched under his touch, and Levi found himself staring at it, at how it responded to him.

He gave a lick at the slip, before gently running his tongue down all the way to the base of his balls, cupping them gently.

Eren tried, he really tried. His hip’s jumped up off the bed as Levi finally spread his lip’s, accepting his delicious cock into his mouth. His bucking resulted in Levi’s firm hand’s holding him down by the hips.

Levi’s mouth bobbed up and down Eren’s erect member, and while Eren was distracted with the friction he was getting with this, Levi hurriedly lubed up three of his fingers before pressing his middle finger around the tight ring of muscles.

He loved the sight of how Eren’s back arched up off the bed and had an idea, putting it to use immediately. He released the member from his mouth with a ‘pop’ sound, and sat up on his heels. For a second, he just let himself watch as Eren’s body writhed around on the bed, protesting against being removed from what caused him to feel so good.

“Sit up.” Eren slowly complied, and Levi shoved two pillows’ underneath his lower back, making sure it was sturdy and comfortable for his partner before pushing him back into the bed.

What he had in mind sure did have his desired effect. The new position with two pillows’ underneath the boy’s lower back provided a new view of that nice ass, his weeping cock and panting chest. His back had even created an involuntary arch just to remain comfy. Eren was fucking sexy.

Levi thought he would come just by the sight of Eren’s flushed body, immediately palming himself. His golden skin starkly contrasted with the white mess leaking out of his member, awaiting attention. He even had to take a second to just calm down. It was only Eren’s impatient whimper that broke him of his thoughts.

With a heavy breath, Levi repositioned himself in his rightful place and re-lubed his finger’s. He cooed out to his impatient lover as he began to squirm and planted a few light kisses to the skin not covered by the lace, knee-high hosiery.

And with firm, but gentle fingers, he circled the entrance to his lover once, twice, before plunging in his index finger to the hilt. Eren wasn’t even affected by the stretch, however he let out a tiny hiss as the second finger was settled in.

Levi distracted his pained lover once more by providing stimulation to his cock, blowing lightly until finally he could feel the brat’s hips begin to push against his own fingers. Levi started stretching his lover once more, gently pushing against his tight walls, then eventually changing into a scissoring motion.

It was on accident that Levi had found Eren’s prostate, when he did manage to find it, Eren’s back arched up tighter than it was already and another moan had escaped him. After that little display, Levi couldn’t help but assault it; thrusting in his fingers and hitting his sweet spot every time. This way, Levi could add in a final third finger without his partner not even noticing.

“L-Levi, d-don’t stop! There!” Eren’s moans had turned into high-pitched cries as his vision began to swim. He felt that he was on the final cusp of an orgasm, and would gladly embrace it, if not for Levi’s firm grip on his cock preventing him from doing so.

Eren’s body convulsed into a quite open-mouthed scream as he was cut off from the bliss he craved. He panted and knew that his lover was smirking at him.

“Tsk, not yet.” Was all the raven had to reply, before leaning forward and licking off the pre-com that was gathering as his partner’s naval section.

Eren’s squirmed under Levi’s hold, whimpering for more and rutting against the finger’s that were still planted in his ass. When Levi pulled the digit’s out of him finally, the brunette under him whimpered at the loss.

However, Eren’s lover only ‘tsk’ed him once again before leaning back to shed himself of his clothes quickly, leaving only his boxers. He assumed the position once again, taking out his bigger cock and placing himself back in between Eren’s thighs.

Wanting to tease his lover a little more, he began to rub his member in the cleft’s of his ass slowly. Eren whimpered again as his teasing grew before finally Levi leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Eren’s forehead as if to say ‘thank you’ without using any words.

Levi’s grip moved to his lover’s elevated leg’s and he pushed them forward by gripping the back of his knees. He let out a breath, and prepared himself.

“Happy birthday to me indeed.” Was all Levi said as he pushed himself into the heat that was Eren Jaeger.

He didn’t stop to let his lover adjust, knowing full well that his partner liked the pain. Levi panted as he finally bottomed-out and hit Eren’s sensitive bundle of nerves harshly.

Eren’s harsh sudden scream of pleasure ripped through the air, and Levi moaned at his partner’s noise, his body creating a slapping noise against Eren’s. If he had to pick one thing about what he loved Eren for in sex it would be that he was so vocal.

Levi threw both of Eren’s tan leg’s over his shoulders and gripped his lover’s hips hard before pulling out of him almost to the tip, grunting, and slamming back in harshly hitting his prostate again in one go. His firm movement’s making the bed rock slightly and Eren cry out once more in pleasure.

“Levi!”

It was like a mantra of moans that Levi gladly gave him. It wasn’t enough though, so he pulled Eren by the hips closer to him. His lower back not able to touch the soft sheet’s at all as he fucked him good and hard.

Levi let out little grunt’s here and there, before he thought a change of scenery would do good. So, without further hesitation, he pulled out of Eren and flipped him onto his stomach, moving the pillow’s out of the way.

Eren didn’t even have time to protest, his hips were pulled back up harshly and his face tucked into the sheet’s as Levi thrusted back in, this time having a little bit of a harder time finding his prostate.

With slightly more aggressive hands, Levi leaned over Eren’s back to grab at his hair and pull his head up to steal the moans out of his lips with a harsh and demanding. This new position caused Eren’s back to arch painfully, and he moaned at the sensation.

It was beneficial to both, really. While Eren go the pain he wanted, Levi received a perfect angle to his prostate.

Eren’s moans got higher and higher in pitch each and every time Levi thrusted into him. His voice rang through the penthouse, and Levi was once again grateful he had gotten a sound-proof place to live in.

“Levi, harder! Harder, please!”

Eren’s partner complied, jerking his hair once more and pushing into Eren’s constricting walls of muscles.

Eren’s body shook with trembles as his partner thoroughly fucked him into the mattress, the whole bed shaking with Levi’s thrust’s.

“L-Levi, gonna come!”

Eren cried out, and Levi leaned forward again, a slight moan escaping him as Eren tightened around him once more. He reached an arm around his thin lover and took his pink, weeping cock in his hands.

Levi pumped once, twice, before he felt Eren tighten around him once more. He came all over the sheets beneath us, screaming and arching his back in ecstasy.

Eren’s reaction was just enough for the heat to coil tightly in the pit of Levi’s stomach. With a low growl, he leaned forward and bit down on Eren’s sweet spot, still assaulting his already abused and sensitive prostate. The over-stimulation causing him to come for the second time.

Levi rode out his orgasm, grunting low in his throat. When his pleasure finally subsided, he gently licked the ‘claiming’ mark he inflicted upon his lover and pulled out.

If it weren’t for Levi, Eren would have fallen over not-so-gracefully when his knee’s buckled. Levi was there to catch him thankfully, and gently push him away from the mess they made together.

They both panted, fucking exhausted, as they lay there together. Then, as an afterthought, Levi began to chuckle darkly.

“I forgot to put the condom on.” The raven said, sitting up on his elbow and kissing his spent partner’s nape.

“I noticed.” Eren breathed out a content sigh, voice muffled by his pillow.

They laughed once more before Levi began to kiss at Eren’s neck again, running his hand’s through his lover’s hair.

“Levi, what are you doing, m’ tired.” Eren pouted out, not even lifting his head from his pillow.

“Time for round two, brat. It’s my birthday so you can’t say no.”

With a groan, Eren submitted to every want and desire his partner wanted that night.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I would super-love it if you guy's leave comments! I wanna know how you guy's think of it? Also, let me know it there are any mistakes! Thanks for reading!!!! Merry Christmas!


End file.
